


Ash

by mogwai_do



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word challenge to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

It fell softly, slightly warm on his skin, but perhaps that was simply relative to the chill in his bones. It crunched beneath his feet and when he looked up, the sky was leeched of colour. Vague shapes loomed, half-recognisable beneath the thick covering, and sound suffocated beneath its weight. If he squinted against the glare he could almost see the flash shadow remnants of the people who had once lived here.

Heart as desolate as the city, Duncan turned slowly, only to feel it break all over again at the sight of the tears streaming silently down Methos’ face.

FIN


End file.
